lostcolonyfandomcom-20200213-history
Paleowl
Paleowl is the current Adderclan Healer. She's played by BrimstoneGarden. Character Profile Appearance Paleowl is an average sized she-cat with a very graceful frame. She has a pretty, pale tawny coat of short, sleek fur with darker stripes toward the front which get lighter and break into spots moving backwards. Her belly, neck, face, paws and the tip of her tail are all a lighter color than the majority of her pelt. She has scattered scars and torn ears (the right one missing its tip) from various scuffles she got into stealing herbs for her clan. Personality Paleowl is an excitable young she cat with boundless energy and endless enthusiasm. She is extremely clever, which does well for her job as a healer. Although she believes in the Lost and their rules, her dedication to her clan and her job mean that she has to disregard the Guide of the Lost very often to take care of them. This in combination with her propensity for living on the wild side has made her into a bit of a troublemaker, often getting chased home from her trips to the other clans's territory. That said she is generally quite good natured and has a certain level of honor to her theft, only ever taking herbs from other clan's territories, and willing to leave complacently if they ask nicely (though she will put up a fight about giving back the herbs). In a fight she's liable to show her softness, rarely striking hard enough to scar even though she is very much capable of much more. She's rather childish and naive, and that makes her vulnerable. She wants to see the best in others, and she wants to help where she can, that means it would be very easy for the wrong cat to take advantage of her. Under the surface however, she's a mess. Paleowl has been permanently scarred by her failure in the winter and how the majority her clanmates have treated her since. She's lost all faith in her capability as a healer because she had such a dramatic failure at the start of her career. She is painfully aware of the fact that cats tend not to like her for her reputation as a thief and the fact that her incompetence led to the death of many of her clanmates, which has built up into an intense sense of anxiety when it comes to social situations. She wants very badly to be a good healer, but any semblance of true confidence she had has been torn to pieces, giving her a very negative view of herself. Paleowl is extremely conscious of everything she does in the worst way, and can tend to be a bit of a perfectionist when it comes to her own work. She's fragile, and insecure, which makes it extremely easy to hurt her because not only will she take it, but she'll believe it. She's trying to be more aggressive to defend herself. She isn't doing well. History Pale was born to Tawnytail, a queen whose mate had left her for another she-cat. As a kit, Pale was a troublemaker. Sneaking out of camp, pestering the warriors, all of it. If there was trouble to be had, she'd be in it. But one of her favorite things to do was sneak into the den of the kind of scary, kind of grumpy old healer Scatterleaf. This caught Scatterleaf's attention and led him to request her as an apprentice. As an apprentice Pale was no less troublesome, proving to be quite a handful for her aging mentor, however she was bright and she was excited to learn which made her a good student. She loved to go out and gather herbs, becoming particularly adept at stealthily finding her way into other clans territory and around her own. Her mother was bitten by a snake halfway through her training and despite their best efforts Tawnytail joined the Lost. This really woke Pale up to the importance of her work and gave her an extra layer of dedication to her job as she was determined to minimize the number of cats who died on her watch. After proving to be a worthy healer Scatterleaf decided to allow her to rank up. Pale got the suffix Owl in reference to her stealth, something Scatterleaf was quite proud of himself for thinking up. The two healers worked together for a few months, however Scatterleaf was carried away by a hawk while stealing herbs from Hawkclan territory thus leaving Pale on her own at an unusually young age for a medic. Winter came as Paleowl was starting to get over her grief, and the clan was swept with sickness. She did her best to fend it off but became quickly overwhelmed and many cats died because her inexperience made it hard for her to handle so many cats at once. On top of that her herb stores had gotten distressingly low which made things no easier. She managed to keep her clan from being taken out by the disease but not without coming out of the situation with a lot of self-blame, not to mention the damage it did to her confidence in her ability to handle being Adderclan's sole medic. As things cleared up she went to Briarmoon and asked him to allow her to take on a student so that they would be well enough trained to be of use by next winter. He reluctantly agreed to allow it part because she made a good argument and part because he could see how clearly distressed she was by the thought of handling another winter or another outbreak without help. That said he's keeping a close eye on her and will probably be keeping tabs on the training of her student to make sure all goes well on both cats's part. In RP None yet Relationships Tawnytail : Adderclan : Dead : She loves and misses her mother. '' 'Tallbreeze : Adderclan : Alive :' Her father. ''They aren't on speaking terms. '' '''Scatterleaf : Adderclan : Dead :' She loved her mentor like family and is sad she didn't have more time working beside him. She misses him desperately. Briarmoon : Adderclan : Alive : She has a lot of respect for her leader, she trusts his word and his judgement. Briarmoon tends to take pity on Paleowl because of her age and difficult situation, which means he's treated her a bit more gently than other cats (Other cats tending to be rather hostile to her even in her own clan). She's become rather attached to him because of this seeing him as the closest thing to a friend she has. Paleowl tries very hard to please him because of this. Hazelmoon : Hawkclan : Alive : Despite frequently being in trouble with Hawkclan for trespassing and theft, Paleowl actually has a lot of respect for Hazelmoon. She just thinks Hazelmoon's a little uptight and privilaged by her territory. Hazelmoon would like to tear Paleowl's throat out. Lochmoon : Foxclan : Alive : Despite often being in trouble with Foxclan for trespassing and theft, Paleowl has a lot of respect for Lochmoon. She thinks Lochmoon could do to live and let live a little more but she doesn't mind it too much. Trivia *The markings on her shoulders are meant to resemble wings *The Owl part of her name refers to her stealth being like that of an owl in flight *Paleowl is only 15 moons old at the start of the rp, which is very young to be a healer without anyone else to share the burden. *Scatterleaf died within a week of her getting her medicine cat name. Winter was already beginning to set in. Sickness set in during midwinter and a lot of cats were lost due to her inexperience. She blames herself entirely for every death. *Paleowl's voice probably best matches Pidge from Voltron. *Although she very desperately wants to, Paleowl hasn't been able to interact with the Lost since Scatterleaf died. She doesn't see them walking on the edge of the lake, she doesn't hear their voices at halfmoon meetings, she doesn't get dreams or omens or any form of intervention. She's essentially been cut off and she doesn't know why. She hasn't told anyone about this, and hides it as best she can at Half Moon meetings. Images # A Traditional Drawing of Paleowl with a snake by BrimstoneGarden # A close up of Paleowl's face often used as a Discord Icon by Brimstonegarden, it's taken from the picture below. # Paleowl meme, because why not # Paleowl in her natural form by BrimstoneGarden # Paleowl gathering herbs by BrimstoneGarden # A pixel of Paleowl by Draw-Paw # A drawing of Paleowl by BrimstoneGarden # Paleowl's form with art by BrimstoneGarden # The original design of Paleowl, colored and Edited by BrimstoneGarden on the base linked here